The Real Master
by redhaze03
Summary: Kaiba seems to be antagonizing Jou more than usual lately. Why could that be? Please read the author's notes at the beginning before starting on the fic, please! This is a fair warning!


Title: The Real Master  
Rating: NC-17  
Genre(s): Yaoi, D/s, OOC-ness?  
Pairing(s): Jou x Kaiba (OMG! Uke!Seto?!?!?!?!)  
Spoilers: None

Author's Notes: **PLEASE READ THIS!** I wasn't sure about posting this story here. But I've tested the waters on how my straight out, not watered down smut stories would be taken here. So far they've gone over with great reviews, and I'm really happy! So I've decided, timidly mind you, to post this story here as well. If it creates too much fuss I'll take it down again. This story is quite a bit old. And long. Though I have posted it here I want to be sure everyone understands. D/s stands for "Dominance and Submission". And I'm quoting wikipedia here:_ "Dominance and Submission is a set of behaviors, customs, and rituals involving the giving by one individual to another individual of dominance over them in an erotic episode or as a lifestyle arrangement. It can be intensely physical, sometimes trasversing into sadomasachism."_ In this fic it does. The situations in this story are of a somewhat intense nature. There is crude language and the nature of the story itself is pretty graphic. If D/s or BDSM is not your thing then _**DON'T READ THIS FIC!**_ Go back now and enjoy the smuts of a less intense variety! You have been warned!

-

"Watch it, mutt!" Kaiba growled as he pushed the blond away, said blond having had bumped shoulders with him.

"Oi!" Jou growled right back, "It was just an accident, ya jerk! And don't call me mutt, prick!" He looked ready to slug the brunet; this had been at least the tenth time that this happened today! But not only the hard bumps, but the insults as well.

"Jou! Calm down!" Yugi cried out as he grabbed Jou's arms with both of his, holding it back to keep him from slugging the cocky CEO. He couldn't let his best friend get in trouble once again for starting fist fights.

But even he had to admit that Kaiba had seemed to be pushing Jou's buttons more often than usual lately. It almost seemed like he was finding reasons to insult and push Jou every chance he got. That was strange, but Yugi had no idea what to make of it. What could possibly be going through the CEO's mind? What purpose would antagonizing Jou have? He sighed, "Jou, it's not worth it. The principle said that if he caught you fighting again he'd suspend you for sure! Just breathe in and out… in… out… Good." He smiled when his coaxing seemed to work.

Kaiba laughed, "So you've finally been trained have you, mutt? Do you roll over, beg, and go on the newspaper, too?"

"G'dammit! Yer dead! You hear me, money bags! I'm gonna kick your ass from here into next year!" Jou said, pushing his uniform jacket sleeves up his arms, hands fisting tightly. He charged forward, arm drawing back, muscles coiled and tense, ready to reel forward to punch the that smug face square in the nose!

Kaiba easily stepped out of the barreling puppy's way, sticking a leg out in the smooth motion so that the blond tripped and tumbled, landing in a heap a few feet away. "Bad puppy," he taunted, "You have a very bad master if he can't even teach you to not to attack others. If you were my dog I'd keep you on a very short leash." Ice blue eyes glinted maliciously at the fallen Jou.

"Jou!" Yugi cried out, pushing past Kaiba and falling to his knees next to his fallen friend, "Jou! Are you alright?" Large amethyst eyes sparkled with worry for his best friend. He looked over his should and shot Kaiba an angry look that would have made Yami proud. He was really taking it too far this time!

"I'm fine, Yug," Jou grunted as he sat himself up, golden brown eyes glaring daggers at the brunet as he rubbed the sore spot on his arm, then his forehead and then his side. But just behind Kaiba he saw the principle watching him darkly. His eyes narrowed. "Dammit, I'm bein' watched again. Consider yerself lucky this time, Kaiba. But I will pay ya back! You can consider this added to your tab."

Maybe it was a trick of the light, but when Jou said this Yugi could have sworn that Kaiba shivered just barely, but he must have been just seeing things. Anyways! He got to his feet, and then helped Jou get to his. "C'mon, Jou… We're going to be late for 7th period."

Giving Kaiba one last hard look, Jou nodded, getting to his feet with Yugi's help and dusting himself off. "Yeah…" he agreed absently. Letting Yugi walk ahead of him, Jou thought about what had happened throughout the day. Kaiba had pushed, shoved, and bumped into him repeatedly. He even slammed into him once. That was a bit much for the usually graceful CEO.

~After School~

"Hey guys!" Yugi waved his friends over just outside the school. It was Friday and they had to make plans for the weekend! "What do you guys want to do today?" the tri-colored haired boy asked as Honda, Anzu, Ryou, and Malik came over.

"I dunno, anything's fine with me," Anzu smiled. Whatever it was, she was sure that Yugi would be bringing Yami with him, and as long as Yami was going she was up for anything… And she did mean anything!

Honda shrugged, "I'm kinda hungry. How about we stop for a pizza first and then we can decide something from there on?"

"What about Otogi?" Yugi asked, making the pointy-haired brunette blush.

"Err… he's busy right now…" Honda muttered.

"Meaning that you once again did something to piss him off and you're in the dog house!" Jou teased, slinging his arm over his friend's shoulder.

"Shuttup!" Honda yelled, blushing darker, the way he tensed giving away how true that statement was, the rest of the group giggling at his expense.

Ryou sighed softly, "Well whatever we do, I promised Bakura some time outside this weekend. I hope you guys don't mind."

"I promised the same thing to Marik," Malik admitted sheepishly.

The rest of the group inwardly shuddered. If they had to deal with two formerly psychotic killers, currently psychotic trouble makers, they would definitely have to limit their choices of things to do.

"Ummm… How about… we rent a few movies and come watch them at my house?" Yugi offered, "Grandpa is gone for a few weeks again on another expedition so we won't have to worry about being noisy," or casualties. That and he was sure that Yami would be more than able to keep Bakura and Marik in line. "What do you think Jou?" Yugi asked his friend. Out of the whole group, Jou's opinion probably mattered the most to him.

"Huh..? Wha..?" was Jou's reply, turning his gaze back to the group. He had been staring off at a distance. Following his gaze Yugi's sight landed on a stretch of black limo, but more importantly at the teenage CEO glaring at their entire group. Kaiba was glaring at them… Well more importantly he was glaring at Jou. Why?

"Umm… I asked if you just wanted to rent some movies and watch them at my house today." Yugi asked again. Another glance and he saw that Kaiba's limo was already pulling off the curb. Yugi sighed, "You really gotta let it go, Jou. Just be the bigger man about this."

Jou still looked distracted by his own thoughts this time. "What are you talking about, Yug? Anyways, sorry but I can't go out today! I gotta work this weekend." The blond smiled sheepishly, looking at his best friend apologetically.

"Work again?" Yugi pouted. Jou got a part time job a few months ago, but he never told anyone what it was. But the blond usually didn't have to work weekends. "I thought you said you had the weekends off. Is your boss giving you a hard time?"

"Nah, nothing like that, but they really need the extra help this weekend. I could really use the extra cash anyways." Jou implored, not wanting his best friend to pout at him well into next week for not being able to spend time with him.

Yugi, after a brief sulking pout, smiled softly after and nodded. "Sure Jou," he felt selfish for being upset about this. Jou wasn't working just for pocket change; he really did need the money to help his dad out. "Just don't work too hard, okay?"

Jou smiled more truly, chuckling softly, "No promises, but I'll try not to." He waved to the rest of the group then turned and left, heading in the opposite direction he usually took to go home. It looked like he wasn't even going to go home to change. Yugi wondered, not for the first time, just what it was that Jou did. No matter how many times he had asked, the blond had refused to even give a hint. It made Yugi worry, but Jou didn't seem to want to tell him what it was, and he didn't want to pry. But… What if Jou had a dangerous job? What could it possibly be that he couldn't even tell his own best friend?

Sensing his little light's worry, Yami's voice came in through their mind link, /Aibou? Is something wrong?/

//It's nothing, Yami,// Yugi tried to console the dark soul, now feeling a bit more guilty for making Yami worry. //We're gonna rent some movies and watch them at the house, so could you get some sodas and snacks ready? Oh, and we're also bringing a couple of pizzas home. It's gonna be me, you, Honda, Anzu, Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik.// He heard the dark spirit sigh in annoyance even through the link, making him smile in amusement. He knew that he was probably more annoyed that Anzu was going to be there than Bakura and Marik. At least he had permission to deal with Bakura and Marik if they acted up, Yugi had expressly forbidden using shadow magic on Anzu.

/Alright, Aibou,/ Yami relented without a fight, /But what about Jou?/ It was strange that his little light's best friend wasn't going to join them for a night of movies, snacks, and sodas.

//He has to work today.//

He walked into Kaiba Corp with all the authority of the man in charge, secretaries and other desk workers bowing their heads politely to him as he passed by. He took the executive elevator up to the top floor, resting against the back wall as it took its slow ascent up the large building. The whole top floor was meant for one person and the only person he'd have to get past was the secretary.

Unsurprisingly when the secretary saw him she automatically buzzed him in, no words spoken, they weren't needed. This sort of thing was routine. He let himself in the large office. The curtains were drawn wide open on the entire wall opposite him, displaying the lovely blue skies of the clear day. They were wasted on him. Just before of them was the large desk, papers stacked to one side, the latest computer gleaming under the light of the sun, not a single pen out of place. There was plenty of room to walk around the spacious office good for pacing, a couch just a few feet to the right of the door, copier/scanner/fax on a table to the left of the door. It was definitely the office of the CEO of Kaiba Corp. What not many people knew was that along the wall to the left, hidden behind a seamless door was a fridge stocked full of bottled water, energy drinks, frapuchinos, even a few sodas and some snacks in case the CEO would get thirsty, hungry or need a quick energy fix. He knew…

The office was empty of life, but he hadn't expected anyone to be there in the first place. No, he hadn't reached his destination yet. To the right was a door that could only be opened with a password and a keycard. Only two people knew what that password was, and only two people held copies of that card key. He was one of those two people.

He slid the keycard through its slot and a side panel opened, revealing a keyboard and small screen awaiting the entry of the password. He smirked and typed it 'dragonspuppy' and the lock clicked open, granting him access.

The room he had stepped into was a very high-class suite designed for days when the CEO of Kaiba Corps couldn't afford to leave the office long enough to go home, letting him work as long as he wanted, but still giving him the option of a comfortable place to rest for the night. This was also were his pet would wait for him on days that he was needed.

"Master," a soft voice spoke as he let himself in, a nude young man kneeling down just to the side of the door, head bowed low. He knew that form well, had dreamt of it for it for years before he finally got to possess it. He discovered that the real thing was much more beautiful to own. In the boy's arms were neatly folded clothes, his master's clothes.

He acknowledges his presence, smiling just barely. "Hello my precious one. Dress me." The command was spoken softly, but with an underlying power that gave no room for hesitation.

Blue eyes looked up quickly, just for a second to get a look at his master, adoration and love in their depths to be called so sweetly. Kaiba Seto quickly got to his feet, every inch of his beautifully pale and fit body nude for his master's eyes only. And it was an amazing sight. Around his neck was a simple, elegantly beautiful collar that could have been mistaken for a choker necklace by anyone inexperienced to the scene, and easily hidden under the CEO's usual high collared shirts for those who did know when not in the scene. It was of a black iron, inlaid with rubies, a simple tag hanging from the front, also in black iron. Hidden from the eyes of the world, the CEO's nipples were pierced through with heavy golden rings, golden wolf pendants hanging from each ring like tags, the same hung from the end of his collar, just behind the tag. A gold chain hung from each nipple joining at the center of his chest at a golden ring, the ring connected to another chain that went down past his already erect penis, past his ball sac to another golden piecing lovingly decorating his perineum. The same pendant heavily from that piercing as well.

The humbled CEO quickly went to work in divesting the man before him of his regular clothes and redressing him in the clothes that befitted his master best. Black leather pants that zippered into place, molding to his master like a second skin, strategically faded and even torn and slashed, giving people a peeking view of the hot flesh underneath. It took all his will to keep from reaching out to touch his master in a way that had nothing to do with dressing him. He ached to touch him, taste him, but he was a good sub and he would not be scolded for such a simple mistake. Leather boots incased his legs, thick, but soft and butter to be comfortable, heavily buckled. And last was a deep forest green shirt that laced up front, left partially open so that it showed off his master's handsome chest and stomach.

Once his task was done, Seto knelt down on the floor once more, bowing his head low to kiss and lick his master's boots.

"Very good, little slut. Tell me, how did you know that I would be coming today? We've agreed that we would not meet on weekends"

Seto blushed. Kaiba Seto, legendary for his control, ruthlessness, and lack of visible emotions, actually blushed and bowed his head lower, his forehead touching the carpeted floor. "I… I had hoped that master would show today… A-after… after…"

"After the show you put on at school today?" Jounouchi Katsuya's golden eyes gleamed in a mixture of both amusement and anger, tucking a leather clad foot under the CEO's chin to carefully raise his sight back to his own.

Seto tried his best not to flinch. He knew his master would be angry, but… but he had needed him so badly.

"I thought I told you that I would be making plans with my friends this weekend. That weekends were specifically time I spent with my friends. Didn't we agree to that?" Jou pressed on, his normally guileless and warm eyes narrowed in cold calculation.

"Forgive me master!" blue eyes started to brighten with tears held in check. Kaiba Seto was actually near tears. "But… I needed you so badly tonight. I thought… I thought if I used my tells enough that you might come to… to punish me." The last was admitted with a flush of both shame and arousal.

Jou hummed thoughtfully, "Well you figured correctly, didn't you, slut? Here I am."

Jou felt his heart flutter at the completely open look of happiness his blue-eyed slave gave him just to have him there. He was still amazed sometimes himself at where he suddenly found himself in life. Him, practically a homeless thug was the dom and master of one of the world's leading men of the business industry, hell probably the whole frikken' world! Kaiba Seto was his willing sub and slave and he actually needed him.

He couldn't help but think back to just how this all started.

He had come to know the D/s scene when he started working for one of his dad's 'friends.' At first he had thought it was simply a job at a club and bar, the owner having helped him lie about his age so there would be no questions asked, but he had quickly learned how wrong he was. It was a gay D/s club! Not one of the most prestigious ones, but still pretty high up on the scale. That had been a comfort at least. He had learned that some of the other clubs were pretty low brow, dingy and dirty. This place was clean at least and all the staff seemed to take the rules pretty seriously.

The downside? Clients were allowed to come in and purchase a staff member for even up to a week if they wanted to. And of course, him being the new guy, he was bought up right away. He wasn't sure, but he thought his first 'master' got off on the fact that he was completely virginal to the whole D/s scene if not physically a virgin. But he had been careful. He had taught him the rules, given him safe words, then he opened up his eyes to a whole new world. And then afterwards he would always give him the proper aftercare to make sure that no serious damage was done. Still though, it had been strange trying to explain to his friends why he was limping around, or battered and bruised at school. He blamed it on street brawls. Hey, it worked before!

As time went on he found out that he was starting to get turned on by it, got to the point where he couldn't get aroused without thinking of it. He became a popular sub in no time for the poor doms who had no subs of their own. He was even offered exclusive contracts to be owned personally. He always turned them down. Whether or not he was enjoying himself the job came first.

The point where things really changed for him perhaps was his first time being asked to dom a recently dumped sub. That had been… interesting… And turned him on like nothing else. He realized then and there that he was a dominant, that the one thing he had been missing to make the scene complete for him was the change from slave to master. He was pretty sure that quite a few of the regular doms were upset by his epiphany, but they wished him the best of luck, some even taught him how to properly handle some of the equipment used to scene. And then it was time for the lonely subs to fall in love with him. Still, he never took it further than the job. But he wasn't heartless. He would introduce subs to doms he knew from experience would have similar kinks.

The start of junior year was a sad one. He had to quit his job at the club. He simply didn't have time to work the job and keep on top of his studies so he'd be able to graduate on time. He wasn't the only one sad to have to end it. They threw him a party his last night on the job. It really had been one of the best he could ever remember having. After that he thought that he'd be able to go back to his normal life like nothing had happened.

He had been wrong.

He really couldn't get aroused anymore unless he was thinking of D/s. A memory of a sweet session with a sub, imagining new sessions with his dream sub, who always surprisingly, or maybe not so much so, had brown hair and blue eyes. Not only that, but he had gotten used to getting constant sexual gratification while on the job… But it was useless and he knew it. He'd never find anyone in school who would even know what the scene was about, much less be into it. All he'd be able to do was fantasize about it until after he graduated… or maybe… maybe he could go to the club a few times during the summer. He had brought in a lot of money, not to mention many first timers to the club had stayed because of him. He knew the owner would let him visit for free.

But damn… that had made the summer seem so far away. School had just started… He had months of loneliness and blue balls to suffer through still. But then came the fateful day, as if fate himself had stepped in.

(Flashback)

"OW! Watch where yer going, ya jerk!" Jou was starting to get increasingly irritable as weeks went by and his only form of release was his own hand and memories of paddling, spanking, torturing sweet boys who kept crying out to him for more, more pain, more pleasure through pain, controlling almost every aspect of their being. Controlling them. So sweet… he could almost hear them now in echoes from his memories.

…

Dammit! Now he was horny again! Gods, he felt bad for the person who had just crossed him. Though luckily today was Saturday, so at least he wouldn't get detention for picking fights at school. He looked up and familar cold blue eyes were staring back at him equally as angry. "You watch where you're going, mutt. Or have your master keep you on a leash."

"Kaiba?!" Perfect! Just perfect! "What the fuck are you doing here, money bags?!"

The CEO raised an eyebrow at him, then looked to his left. Jou followed his gaze. The Kaiba Corp. logo stared back at him from the wall of the building. Oh great.

"I think the more fitting question is: What are –you- doing here, mutt? This isn't the normal part of town for you to be in."

That was true, but Jou had decided to ditch his friends, apologizing to them in advance for it, so he could walk around and cool off, not wanting his foul mood to affect them. How he ended up in this part of the city he wasn't sure, but that didn't matter in the least. "I can go walkin' wherever I feel like! Ya don't own the pavement in front of your building Kaiba!"

"Fascinating," was the brunette's simple response. "Well if you're through breathing my air, I have more important things to do." He turned, his famous long coat billowing out behind him, every intention of leaving Jou there to get to work.

Normally, Jou would have let it go… but he was pissy to start with, and now Kaiba had really fuel to the fire. He grabbed him by the shoulder and whirled him around, every intention of starting a fight with him, but it seemed the sudden jerk dislodged something from within the teen CEO's coat, a magazine hitting the cool pavement between them.

Before Kaiba could react Jou bent down and picked up the magazine, looking at the cover. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head. It was a magazine for D/s, one of the more discrete ones, but Jou definitely recognized it, and it was subscribed to Kaiba. His mouth opened and closed, wanting to say something, but words failed him.

With a low growl Kaiba yanked the magazine out of Jou's nearly limp fingers, stuffing the magazine away. And maybe Jou was imagining things, but it looked like Kaiba was blushing a little. "Go away, mutt before I have security forcefully escort you away," came the brunette's clipped voice.

"You… that is…" Jou sputtered on, still in shock.

"It's nothing, mutt. Go away." Kaiba repeated the words forcefully.

"That's… a D/s magazine…" they had that title in the club actually, so he knew all about it. "You… you're…"

Before he could finish the thought, Kaiba had a strong hold on his wrist, forcibly dragging him into Kaiba Corp. past the large front desk and office, down the main hall, ignoring all the workers looking on at them curiously, into the CEO's private elevator all the way up to his office where Kaiba told his secretary not to bother him for anything that wasn't a dire emergency, and locked the doors behind him. "Mutt…" he started, his voice a low, warning growl.

In all the time the blond had finally managed to recollect his brain a little, though he was still in a state of shock. "You're into D/s, Kaiba?"

That simple question seemed to have physically shaken the tall brunette, staring at Jou with shock in his eyes before he collected himself again, his eyes narrowing in anger. "How much do you want?"

"How much..? Wha?" Jou's head tilted slightly in confusion.

"Money, you idiot. How much money will it take to keep your mouth shut?"

"Money… I… but… no, I…" Jou was having a hard time finding the words again. Mostly because his thoughts were zooming around in a million different directions at once.

"Not money? Alright then what is it that you want? Name your price."

Jou had never seen Kaiba like this before, so physically shaken, just barely holding onto his control.

"I don't want anything like that from ya," he spoke quietly, still trying to gather his thoughts properly.

"No? How can I trust you'll keep this secret? But then," icey blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully, "You know about D/s. Not many people our age do. You must be into it as well. You out me and I'll return the favor."

"Go ahead, I don't care," Jou shrugged. The only ones whose opinions mattered to him, he knew would accept him no matter what he was in to. It wasn't hurting anyone… unwillingly…

The fact that Jou seemed so flippant with the fact that his friends would find out he was into D/s, that and the fact that Jou actually didn't deny the claim, seemed to shake the CEO more. Jou didn't deny it… he didn't try to… He was into D/s.

Jou watched Kaiba's control crack just a little more and grew more curious. Why would the CEO be ashamed of being into D/s? He had always imagined that this sort of thing would be just up Kaiba's alley. The CEO looked like just the type to be a dom all the subs would fawn over. So perfectly in control of everything, so powerful and dangerous and… and then it clicked into place. Why the blue-eyed brunette was being so jumpy.

"You're a sub…" It wasn't a question.

Another a giant crack went through Kaiba's barely held together control, his eyes widening. "N-no..! I..!" Oh god, he was stuttering! He was stuttering and failing for words! He couldn't be more obvious is he tried!

A slow smirk spread across Jou's face, "Ya are…" Well this was an interesting turn of events. But when he thought about it, it made so much sense. Those usually in positions of control at work would be the most likely to want to give up that control at the end of the day, want someone to take all responsibilities and choices away from them and just want to be controlled. Kaiba wasn't a powerful, dangerous, in control dom. He was a sub waiting to be discovered.

Kaiba didn't like the look in Jou's eyes at all. They were knowing, taunting… hungry… That last thought sent a shiver through his spine. "Get out." He hissed through gritted teeth. So what if Jou knew his secret? If the blond decided to out him… well who would people believe? Him… or –Jou-? He knew that with just a bit of effort he'd be able to discredit anything that Jou could ever say about him. And of some people chose to believe a rumor well… They had nothing to prove anything with. And any little scrap they could find would be gone by morning.

The knowing look never left Jou's eyes. "No," his mind and libido were quickly going into overdrive. Kaiba was a sub. All his fantasies were suddenly coming to life in his mind's eyes. Kaiba was a sub… and probably an inexperienced one from the way he was acting. His arousal was tight in his pants, but he didn't care if the brunette noticed at this point. Things were starting to look up.

Kaiba did notice his arousal and it sent a shiver down his spine. "Get. Out." He repeated, his voice rough with a growl, but deep inside he was quivering all over. Jou was into D/s… Jou was into D/s and he knew that he was as well. Jou knew he was into D/s and he was staring at him with hunger in his eyes… and an impressive bulge in his pants… His thoughts started to mush together in his genius brain. Jou, D/s, arousal, want, hunger, Jou… Jou was getting closer.

He couldn't move. Jou was slowly approaching him like a hunter stalking down its prey and he couldn't move. God, just the way Jou was looking was making his knees feel weak. He could feel his growing arousal starting to strain against the black slack of his pants. He had actually had many fantasies that started out this way, ones he rarely admitted to even himself. He felt a strong hand grip his chin, tugging his face down so that he was looking directly into golden brown eyes.

"No." Jou said again then smashed his lips firmly against the brunette's. He felt the taller boy tense, tremble, then give into him completely, melting under the feel of his lips. He knew he risked a lot but acting so rashly, but he had created a theory in his mind. Kaiba read magazines about D/s, he probably fantasized about being a sub, because he seemed completely inexperienced and scared when Jou simple mentioned it to him. That said, knowing the CEO's hectic lifestyle, the boy had to be aching to be controlled insanely at this point. He was the only one who knew this about Kaiba, though he didn't know if Mokuba knew about his brother's kink. Not only that, but he was a dom. The only person who knew Kaiba was a deep in the closet sub was a dom who had fantasized about dominating the CEO. He'd give Kaiba the loss of control that he was craving so badly.

And his efforts had been rewarded.

After a few moments of completely ravishing the brunette's mouth, he drew back, nipping on his bottom lip just hard enough to sting, smirking at the surprised gasp of pleasure that brought out of the taller teen. He looked into those blue eyes and found arousal, want and clear submission mixed in with fear, doubt, and the need to rebel. His own arousal throbbed in the tight confines of his pants.

"I ain't going nowhere boy," Jou's voice husked in a low whisper, using the tone he used when he was domming. He saw Kaiba shiver over the caress of his voice and smirked. "Tell me what you want," he ordered, tightening his hold on him just a little.

Kaiba stared at him with trepidation. He knew what Jou was offering, that the blond wasn't just into D/s like he was, but that he seemed to have a vast amount of experience as well. His usual bumbling puppy was gone. The boy before him was confident, knowing… superior even. Jou seemed to be able to read him easily, and that worried him… excited him. And now Jou was offering him something he had only imagined he could have, but… could he trust Jou?

…

There was a long silence and Jou's confidence was starting to waiver a littler. Maybe he had been wrong… Or maybe even if Kaiba was into D/s he would never want to do anything with Jou. With a sigh he started to pull away when a strong hand suddenly gripped his arm. Golden brown eyes found blue eyes, surprised to see the total submission in them. He hadn't expected the brunette to give in so completely so quickly like that. His cock throbbed again The look was more arousing than they could ever hope to be in his fantasies.

"Dominate me…" Kaiba barely whispered. Jou swore those were the most erotic words he would ever hear in his life.

Just thinking back to that day always managed to make Jou hard. But back to the present!

"So you used your tells to get me here, slut. Tell me how much do I owe you?"

Seto licked his lips looking both sorry and excited. "I… I pushed master four times today, slammed into him once, bumped into him purposefully six times. I called him mutt eight times, dog three times, mongrel twice. And I mentioned that master should be leashed," he ticked off his offenses for the day.

Jou raised an eyebrow. Had it really been all that much? His pet must have really needed him today to behave so badly just to get him. "And..?"

Seto swallowed thickly. "Master owes me six hits with the paddle, four hits with the belt for the pushing and bumping. F-for the shove master will put on the vibrating nipple torture clamps. For all the times I called master a mutt and a mongrel he owes me ten lashes with the crop, and one large bead will go into my greedy ass for each time I called master a dog." He was trembling by now, but Jou couldn't tell if it was in fear or excitement. Perhaps a mixture of both.

"Go on," he coaxed.

Kaiba ducked his head shamefully, "F-for telling master that he should wear a leash I will be leashed myself, master."

Jou tilted Kaiba's face back up to look at his, "Very good my little cock slut. And for having me come on a day where we agreed I wouldn't be able to you will wear the vibrating dildo and cock ring the whole time. You won't be allowed to cum until I think you've been punished enough."

Seto's eyes widened and Jou had no doubt that the added punishment excited his slave by the large bead of precum that welled up at the tip of his cock head. He brunette dropped back down to the floor, licking and kissing Jou's boots. "Master! Thank you master!" Seto knew, deep down he just knew, that the vibrating toys served served as both a punishment and as a teasing reward. His master was giving him a reward of mindless pleasure for needing him.

Jou watched Kaiba, allowing him to worship his boots for a few moments before he tapped his chin lightly with the tip of his left boot, smirking down in amusement. "What are you waiting for, slut? Go get your punishment ready before I add another bead in your ass for making me wait."

Deep blue eyes, all cold barriers melted away before his master, peeked up at him once, "F-forgive me, master! I'll be good!" He got up quickly, but gracefully and sprinted to get everything ready.

The spanking bench was already waiting for them in the middle of the room, the CEO having foreseen a punishment in his future, so Seto only had to pick out the tools that his master would implement his punishments with. There was a small closet which held a few outfits, even two crisp, clean school uniforms on days that CEO would spend the night at the office. But beyond that a secret panel was hidden seamlessly in the closet wall and only he and his master knew where it was. Sliding the panel open would reveal another keypad and once the password was entered, 'dragonsflight,' the back of the closet opened up with a soft click. This had been an escape route he had built in after all the insanity that had happened with Mouto and his strange friends. It went straight down to the basement garage of Kaiba Corps. At least it had been an escape route, since then he had built a trap door escape out in the corner of the room.

Now it was an extension to his closet for his master's toys. The walls were lined with them. Several crops and whips made of different materials. Looking at them made him shiver with excitement, but there were a few, like the Cat o' nine tails that made him fearful. The bullwhip made him shudder, too. Those were only used when he was really bad, actually the cat o' nine hadn't been used at all. He made sure never to be that bad. There were paddles as well as leather straps used for spankings. There were cuffs, harnesses, and all other sorts of restraints.

All sorts of his master's toys decorated the walls, and he shivered to think of all the times all those toys had been used on him.

He picked out a crop, a paddle, and a leather strap in case he earned any more punishments. On the floor on the corner was a large trunk; inside were more of master's toy's that didn't fit on the wall. That is where he got the vibrating nipple clamps, the duo vibrators, and the string of large, silicone beads; he also grabbed a bottle of lube as an afterthought. Once he was sure he had everything he needed he closed up the secret passage in his closet and carried everything back to the bench. He lined up everything neatly, just like his master liked it.

"Very good, pet…" Jou crooned and stroked Seto's hair, making the CEO lean into his touch, happy that his master was using his sweeter name for him. Maybe master wasn't as angry as he thought.

"Now, slave. I want you to kneel beside me," Jou said as he walked a couple of feet away from the bench.

The command confused Seto since he would have thought his master wanted him to lay out over the bench like he usually did, but he wasn't about to disobey. He knelt down beside his master's feet, bowing his head submissively. He was surprised when his master suddenly shoved him forward with a boot to his behind, barely catching himself with his arms outstretched, gripping onto the edge of the bench. He was far away enough that his fingers barely grasped around the edges.

"Very good, pet. I knew you had wonderful reflexes," Jou praised him again and stroked his soft brown hair. "Stay just like that for now." He walked around him, studying him from all sides, nodding his approval. Seto's lean, long, body was stretched out for him now, seeing the way his muscles were lightly straining this pose. It was beautiful. He loved staring at Seto's body, especially when he could see his muscles moving under that surprisingly soft skin. He picked up the crop first, humming his approval of Seto's choice.

He walked around his slave again, already picturing in his mind where he wanted those lovely red marks on that pale skin. Ten lashes with the crop would be fine… eighteen was Seto's limit even if it was pushing it a bit. He knelt down so the was looking into his slave's deep, trusting blue eyes. Eyes he showed only to two people. He was one of those two. "Tell me your safe words before we begin." No matter what he would always remind his pet of his safe-words, reminding him that not only did he choose to feel this pain, want to feel his punishment, but that he had the power to stop it at anytime with a simple word.

Seto, for the first time since he arrived, looked directly into his master's eyes, trusting blue eyes looking into caring golden brown. It was at times like this that he knew that his master really loved him, really cared for him. He licked his lips, his throat suddenly feeling thick and a little dry, "My safe words are K-kuriboh to stop what master is doing, a-and dice to stop the scene all together, master"

That had always amused Jou deep down, that Kaiba would choose safe words, words to stop their sexual play, that related to the two people he was most jealous of. But he had let him have them. It was an ego boost that his pet was jealous of his friends, especially since they were both happily taken anyways. "Very good, pet. Now keep count for me."

That was all the warning he gave before the crop was singing through the air, finishing with a resounding 'CRACK!' across the CEO's back.

Seto's body strained, gasping at the initial shock of pain the first strike always was, but to his credit he didn't cry out, "O-one, master! Thank you, master!"

Jou didn't waste time. Seconds after the first strike he added the second, this one cutting across the first to form a red 'x' down the middle of the brunette's back.

"Two, master! Thank you master!"

Over and over the crop sang through the air, the brunette grunting and trying his best to stifle his pain as he thanked his master for each strike, until ten red welting lines decorated his lovely pale skin. Jou cooed softly, admired his handiwork, and caressed the unmarked backside. "You did very well, pet. I'm proud of you." He wouldn't cross different punishments just yet, so he left that lovely, rounded bottom untouched in wait for the paddle. Seto wasn't at that level yet.

The pain always became just a bit more bearable at the praise his golden master gave him, like a soothing balm over his wounds, managing a soft and slightly teary smile. "Oh, thank you Master!"

Jou couldn't help but smile, loving how adorable Kaiba was when he was so open and vulnerable and so very eager to please. His pet in sub-space was so completely different from the usual cold CEO. "Stay like that for now, pet." He placed the crop back on the bench and looked at the other tools meant for his dragon's punishment. He tsked softly when he realized that he had meant to have his pet bound to the duo vibrators before he had started.

"Hmm, seems like your master has been rather forgetful today, pet. But don't worry, we'll fix that now." He picked up the duo vibrators and the vibrating torture clamps. Seto could clearly see what he was grabbing and just what it meant for him. Jou could see the tremor that went down he extended form and his arousal return, having wilted from the pain of the crop.

Jou smirked. "What's this, pet? Just looking at all those toys get you hard and dripping, doesn't it? You love to feel the clamps on tiny little nipples, don't you? And you really love having this vibrating wand shoved up your ass, don't you, you ass slut?" He studied the vibrating dildo as he spoke, but was long, but scarcely thicker than a pinky. It couldn't hope to ever fill the cock hungry CEO.

Seto swallowed thickly, ducking his head in shame and growing arousal. He was too embarrassed to answer such a thing, but his embarrassment only added to his arousal.

"No answer? That's a fourth bead in your ass, slut!" Jou crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

"Ah! Forgive me, master! Your slave is sorry, master! Yes… Yes I love to feel the clamps on my little nipples, Master! I love to feel the wand shoved deep into my slutty ass, Master! I love it when Master always puts it right against my prostate and then turns it on, Master!"

Jou smirked, "You have a slutty ass, slave?"

Kaiba trembled a little to be taunted this way, the last remnants of his prideful self wanted to rebel, but he nodded quickly, "Yes… My ass is slutty, master."

"You just have having things in your ass, don't you? Anything would do as long as it could be in your ass."

A hot flush worked through the CEO, nodding again, the motion barely just noticeable, "Y-yes… I… I love to have my ass filled, Master."

"Such a wanton slut I have as my pet. It makes me hot, dragon." Kaiba felt a thrill that his secretly shameless body was actually something that pleased his master.

"Now let's continue with your punishemt." Jou purred and walked behind the brunette.

"Master! Yes Master, please!"

Jou pinched and teased his nipples, tugging at the tagged hoops remorselessly, elicting wanting mewls, until the little nubs were filled with blood and rock hard, then put the clamps into place, kissing Kaiba between his shoulder blades when he heard those stifled hisses of pain and pleasure. Next he fit the cock ring in place, stroking the engorged rod until it was completely hard and fitted perfectly with the ring, and last was the thin, vibrating wand.

Jou teased a finger over the pink, winking pucker that was Seto's entrance, feeling a throb of arousal at how pliable it was, at the way it seemed to clench as if trying to suck his finger in. It was a very well trained ass. Still he drizzled a small amount of lube over the wand before slowly pushing it in. "Tell me when, pet."

Seto knew what he meant, biting back a soft moan as he felt the thin toy sliding into his rectum, just a small discomfort compared to the pleasure and want his master had trained into him, to love to feel this feeling of fullness. When the tip of the wand nudged against his prostate he couldn't stop the long, soft moan that escaped him, or the way he pushed his hips back to feel more. "There, Master!"

Jou chuckled and nudged the wand in again, giving Seto another thrill of pleasure, the CEO bucking back wantonly. "You really are a little ass slut. Oh wait, but I've forgotten something haven't I?"

Seto looked at his master in surprise. What had he forgotten? But when he saw him reach for the silicone beads it was all too clear what his master intended to do. He shifted a little in place, but all it did was make the long, thin wand nudge against his prostate again, moaning deeply in pleasure despite his growing worry. Gods he was desperate today! It hadn't even been turned on yet! "Master!"

"Shhh…" Jou could read his pets reactions well, his voice soothing, but stern, "Deep breaths, pet. Just keep relaxed, keep breathing, and remember that if it's too much you have your safe words." Jou knew that using the beads still scared the brunette sometimes because it tested the limits of his pain he could take to being stretched. It was still amazing to him sometimes. Even after reaching his limits with the crop the CEO wouldn't use his safe words if Jou took a step beyond his limits, but when it came to such personal parts of his body he still trembled like a virgin. It was really endearing. "I know you can do this, pet. I know you have it in you to take this."

Seto did as he was told; taking long, deep breaths to calm his shaking form, feeling his heart skip a beat. That's right. His master believed in him, and he knew that his master would never push him far beyond his limits. His master wanted him to grow and in growing to further give his all to his master. To give everything to his master, to have his master think for him, care for him, own him completely, be his everything. He would do anything for that. With a final deep breath he nodded. "I… I'm ready, Master."

He was answered by a few caressing pats to his backside. "That's a good boy. Deep breath now, here we go." He spread generous amounts of lube over the beads, each one as thick as a palm sized rubber ball. He had both smaller and bigger ones hidden in Seto's closet, and actually he was a bit surprised that Seto brought out such thick ones. He was starting to feel that perhaps Seto wanted to punish himself as well. He'd talk to him about it later. Right now he had to meet his sub's needs.

Seto sighed softly when he felt his master's fingers tease against is entrance again, working a finger in along the thin wand, stretching him further, adding a second finger, a soft hiss escaping him. His master was working so fast. "Master… please…" he breathed out, but he got no response. He couldn't help but whimper softly when those fingers abandoned him, his rectum aching to be filled again.

That's when he felt it; his heart thumping loudly in is chest. This is what scared him of the beads, there was no slow adjusting. They were there, thick, solid, and then they were gone, contrasting the wide stretch inside his inner walls and the emptiness his entrance would feel. He took a deep breath that hitched loudly when he felt the well oiled bead slowly being pushed in, his muscles tightening instinctively against the unyielding sphere.

He was rewarded by a sharp slap to his backside that made the CEO actually squeal in surprise. "Aahn!"

"Keep your hole relaxed, slut! You'll hurt yourself if you resist. You asked for this punishment, remember? Are you being ungrateful?"

"Master… f-forgive me, Master!" Seto whimpered softly then willed his body to relax, another soft cry escaping him as he felt the ring of muscles painfully give way to the unyielding bead, stretched wider and wider, feeling the starting burn of such a wide stretch, then it was past, the ring of muscles relaxing once the bead was in, panting hard for breath, whimpering softly, feeling the bead within him, stretching him, pressing the wand hard against the lining of his passage. His muscles was convulsing around the bead, slowly drawing it in deeper into his ass.

"The first one is in, dragon. You did very good," his master was praising him! He had pleased his golden master. He gasped when he felt his master start to pull the large bead slowly back out, making the brunette arch and wriggle, whimpering softly. Jou could only chuckle. "Your greedy little hole is sucking the bead in. What a slutty ass you have, dragon. It's doesn't feel full at all, does it? It wants more. It wants the second bead. You act afraid, but your greedy ass is much more honest, isn't that right slut?"

Seto moaned, wiggling more desperately, whimpering when his master stopped tugging at the buried bead. "Master… Yes… your slave is slutty, master! Your slave has a slutty, greedy ass… it wants more, master! Please! Please, Master!"

"You've been very demanding, dragon. Maybe I should give you the more you want and shove five beads into your greedy ass." Though secretly the blond was very pleased. He loved it when Seto started to refer to himself as 'master's slave' or 'your slave.' It signified that CEO was sinking deeper and deeper into that place inside him where nothing else mattered other than submitting, the place where he had no responsibilities, no meetings or corporate take over to worry about. All he had to do was feel what he was giving him. It had taken quite a while for Seto to reach that place. Now it only turned him on each time the brunette reached that place.

"Aah! No! I… I'm sorry, master! Your slave is sorry, Master! Your slave is bad, demanding, greedy, needy! Master always should punish his slave. I'm sorry, Master."

"You don't think it'll be that easy, do you pet? No, I'm adding to your punishment. You'll know what it is when we get to it. For now, prepare yourself. You have three more beads to make that slutty ass feel nice and full."

"Master! Thank you, Master!" Seto straightened again, pushing his ass back to present it more to the blond. It was all Jou could do to keep from chuckling at how eager Seto had become.

He patted his backside light again then started to push in the second bead. He licked his lips, watching the slightly reddened rink of muscles opened easier this time to swallow the silicone bead, hugging tightly around the sphere. The sight was accompanied by the bitten back keens and whimpers of his collared dragon made, the way the muscles strained to keep still, the light sheen of sweat that was starting to cover that lovely porcelain skin marked with lovely red welts. Jou licked his lips again, leaning over the form of the brunette and licking a hot line up his spine, grazing his teeth against the lightly protruding bones he felt there. This only drew a surprised cry from the CEO, making Jou groan.

"You're gorgeous like this, dragon. Your body is at it's most beautiful like this, when it's being honest with itself…" Jou watched as the second bead fully disappeared into Seto's body, the ring of muscle close up again to a slight wider, stretched pucker.

"Master!" his body was trembling all over and it was all he could do to keep holding onto the bench. And his master was teasing him now and giving him so much praises. It was the only thing he could do to keep from begging for more again. He didn't have to wait long until a third bead was bushed inside him, jarring his insides as it tried to make room with the other beads and the wand. He felt so full… so very full. But then a fourth was was joining it and this time Kaiba couldn't stop his cry. "Aaahn! Master! I… I can't!"

Jou stroked his back soothingly. "It's almost all the way in now, dragon. Take a deep breath. I know you can do this."

Seto nodded, trying to keep from sobbing, taking a deep shaky breath that turned into a cry when the bead pushed the rest of the way in, barely able to be held inside him. He cried out in dismay when his master tested it's hold, however light it was. "Master!"

Jou chuckled. "I'm sorry, pet. But you took it so well… Take deep breaths now. Don't let a single bead slip out or I will add to your punishment."

Seto swallowed thickly, but he nodded, taking deep breaths until he felt his body adjust. It helped that he didn't have to walk around while he wore them. Just like the time his master had made him walk with a string of smaller beads up his ass for an entire day in the office, having ringed him as well so that he couldn't cum until he saw him that night. That had been blissful pain. But with these beads he had no doubt that the pain would be greater than the pleasure.

"I… I'm ready, Master."

"Good… Very good, dragon."

No warning came at all before all three vibrating toys were turned on and Seto narrowly avoided thumping his head against the padded edge of the bench as mindless pleasure overtook him from three spots, well more than that if he could think about it clearly. The vibrating clamps sent a low, rumbling pulse through the nipples he had thought had gone numb from their pressure, the vibrations carrying through his piercings, the chain that connected them with the piercing on his perineum, teasing the sensitive expanse of flesh with very light vibrations.

The vibrating cock ring drove him wild, stimulating all the right nerves that would throw him right over the edge, and held there by the embrace of the ring itself. All he could do was cry out in pleasure and need, panting for breath as his pleasure could only build higher and higher to dizzying heights.

But perhaps the most… distracting would be the thin wand that was nestled right against his prostate. His master had been kind enough to set the thin toy to it's highest setting, which now only made blindly stars explode in is vision, but it jarred the beads inside him. Kaiba whimpered, feelings the last one started to slip out as his channel spasmed and convulsed in pleasure. "Uhn!"

"Ah-ah!" Jou chastised teasingly clapping his hand over his dragon's cleft, firmly pushing the escaping bead back in, even pushing it deeper.

"Aaah! No! Master!" Seto cried out in wild abandon, just barely able to hold onto the bench, his body trembling from head to toe at the mind numbing pleasure that was building up inside him with no way out.

"Keep it in, slut." Jou pressed his fingers a little harder against the quivering pucker, pushing the bead in a little deeper, watching his dragon keen loudly with dark eyes. "I'm going to start swatting this lovely ass of yours with the paddle now, pet. Keep count, and don't you dare let a single one of those beads escape."

"Y-yes… m-master…!" the sable haired boy barely managed to gasp out.

Jou was silent for a moment, then smirked. "Remind me again how many hits with the paddle I owe you for misbehaving, dragon." He hadn't forgotten, but he loved watching the genius scramble over thoughts and words when he was this distracted.

"Aaa… nnh… M-many..?" Seto was scrambling desperately in his mind to remember.

"Yes, pet. How many do I owe you?"

It seemed like an eternity before the CEO could find the simple little piece of information, his throat working before he could squeak the word out. "S-six… S-six, master!"

"Oh yes… Six hits with the paddle… Your master really is quite forgetful today, isn't he dragon?" Jou picked up the paddle from the bench, tapping it lightly against the brunette's trembling backside. "Get ready." He warned before the paddle made a harsh slapping sound against flesh.

Seto didn't even try to hold back his cries at this point, too preoccupied with the added pain of having the slap jar all the beads in him again, screaming when it only pressed the tip of the wand more firmly against his prostate. And it was so hard to keep the fourth bead from trying to escape him.

Jou tsked softly, "You didn't keep count, slut. Now I have to start over."

Seto whimpered, "S-sorry! I'm sorry master!"

"Don't forget," was the blonde's reply, then landed a second blow on the lovely white globes, growling softly in lust to see the start of color on those perfectly squeezable cheeks.

"Aaah! O-oh! Master O-one..! O-one master! T-th-thank you… m-master!"

The poor CEO kept losing count, forcing his master to start over again and again, not able to keep up with the pleasure that was starting to build to a painful level, the jarring of the beads, clenching his ass so tight to keep the last one in, which only made the other beads hurt inside him more with each slap of the paddle. Once they were nearing triple the original number of slaps Jou decided that perhaps it was too much stimulation, ending the punishment for now after one last resounding slap, rewarded with a keening cry from his beautiful sub.

He set the paddle down, slipping down to his knees to gather the trembling and moaning brunette into his arms and onto his lap, groaning softly when he felt the vibrations pressed against his own body, though muted through his clothes. He saw those beautiful blue eyes bright with tears and gently wiped the moisture away, murmuring soft comforts to the CEO.

"Beautiful… you're so beautiful, pet. And so strong, you're learning so quickly. Your master is proud of you, dragon. So very proud. He's never seen a sub more beautiful in pain and his submission than you. Your master can never ask for a better slave than you. Your master loves you." This was something he had realized earlier on. Seto craved attention and praise, and it wasn't because he was vain or egotistical, but because deep down he needed the affection, the feeling of being wanted, of making someone proud of him. He had never spoken to Seto about it, because he knew there had to be a painful reason behind it. A story that they hadn't reached a level where the CEO could trust him with it. They were still working to the point and Jou was willing to wait.

Seto hiccupped softly, hiding his face against the crook of Jou's throat, feeling a sense of elation and freedom even in his bound and captive state, making his chest feel light and warm. His master loved him, his master wanted him, only him. "Master!" The brunette finally gave completely into his tears, nuzzling into his master's arms. "I love you, Master. Your slave loves his golden master. Your slave only wants his golden master!"

Jou smiled, a warmth in his eyes that sent Seto's heart soaring further. "Good. You may tell me what you want now, dragon. Beg me to give you what you want."

Instantly Seto was nuzzling into him more desperately, begging shamelessly, "Master! Please! Please take out these toys from my ass, Master! It's too much! I… I want master! I want master's thick cock plundering my slutty ass! My ass is greedy for master's cock! For master's hot cum! Nothing else is good enough! Please! Please, master!"

It was all Jou could do from just slamming his aching cock into him then and there. He stroked sable hair tenderly. "Very well." He laid Seto with his back on the floor, spreading his legs to start pulling out the beads, his own groan joining the brunette's cries as each bead was pulled out, followed by the still shaking wand, turning it off. He inwardly smirked. That had been all his pet had asked for, but he was at least kind enough to turn the vibrating cock ring off, if not take if off. The nipple clamps he left on.

He groaned softly again as he undid the front of his pants to free his aching cock, comparing it once again to the CEO's. Seto was longer, but he was thicker, and his slave loved the girth stretching him, making him feel full with such a snug fit. He had a cock to be proud of. He drizzled some lube over his cock head, then fisted his hand around it, stroking to spread the slickness, knowing his pet was watching him with lust glazed eyes.

"You want this cock in your ass, little slut?"

"Yes! Oh yes, Master! I want your cock in my slutty ass!" Seto cried out, far beyond pride at this point.

"You want my cock to fill your slutty ass, pet? You want my hot cum filling your ass; want to feel it dribble down your little pink pucker? You want to hold it inside you?"

"Yes! Master, yes! Please! Fill my ass with your cock! With your hot cum!" Seto spread his legs wide, raising his hips a little to better present his master with his stretched hole.

Jou nudged the tip of his cock head against that hot little entrance, growling low in his throat, "Mine!" He plunged into that welcoming heat in one thrust, throwing his head back with a moan.

"Master!" Seto cried out, wrapping his arms desperately around the blond. Gods, he could feel the heat radiating off of him, scorching compared to the coldness of the toys that had been filling him before. He squeezed his inner muscles around him, trying to draw in that thick heat in deeper.

"Nnh..! It really is sucking me in… such a greedy ass. Never satisfied… I'll give it all it can stand." Jou grounded out, pulling back until just his tip was still sheathed, then hammered back in, starting a fast, brutal pace, the roll of his hips hitting the CEO's prostate with each thrust.

Seto cried out helplessly, rocking back down to meet each of his master's thrusts, stars dancing across his vision as his prostate was hit each time, his hands clawing at the blonde's back in his desperation. He could feel it. He was right at the edge, but he couldn't cum. The ring wasn't letting him cum! And oh gods, his master was playing with his nipples now, and the vibrations felt that much stronger as he tugged at his nipple rings and it was all such sweet torture.

Still he couldn't cum and all h e could do now was cry, beg for mercy, knowing that his master wouldn't give him any until he had reached his own satisfaction, and he wanted his master to cum, to fill him with is cum, the proof of his want of him, the warmth that would heat him up from the inside out. He had to cum, his slit was weeping continuous precum, but still he couldn't cum. And his master was jack hammering into him, his master was claiming him, saying he belonged to him. Calling him a cock slut, his fuck hole, his pet, his beloved dragon.

It was all too much, so much, and he felt moisture running down his cheeks again. Was he crying again? But that didn't matter because he had to cum, but he couldn't cum. But master was close now, he could feel it. He tightened and relaxed his inner muscles around his master's cock, trying to give him more pleasure. Suddenly his master stopped and all he could do was cry out in dismay. No! He couldn't be stopping now! He had to cum! Had to be filled! Oh! But now the cock ring was off! And he was so close! Any little thing was waiting to set him off!

And his master thrust into him once more, hitting his prostate dead on! Oh gods, he heard himself scream as he started to cum. And he could feel rope after rope of his master's release filling him deeply, so hot, so hot inside him, spreading warmth through him. So good! It was so good! And he was still cumming, and the world was spinning out of control, the edges fading and then everything faded to black.

He didn't know how long it had been when he finally returned to the world of consciousness. All he knew was that he was on the bed now, feeling the lingering tingles of the pain spray on his back, the clamps gone, his nipples feeling sensitive. His master had carried him to bed and had taken care of him. He stretched with a little wince of pain, then sighed softly when he realized he couldn't feel his master's cum inside him anymore.

Master…?

Where was his master? He looked around, then relaxed when he saw the blond sitting beside him on the bed. And he was looking through his electronic planner. Well fuck.

"Master…" he started softly, but the blond shook his head. "Jou…" he tried again.

"Well at least now I understand what all of this was about." Jou interrupted him as he showed him the screen. First thing in the morning he had an important meeting with an American company in order to settle of merger. They weren't convinced about joining forces with Kaiba Corp. not completely trusting a company run by a mere child. But if the deal went through it would be a huge step forward for the company. A very stressful situation.

Seto sighed, not about to deny it.

Jou frowned, "You coulda told me ya idiot! I would have understood! Ya didn't need to go through all this just to get me here!"

"I needed it," the CEO retorted, efficiently shutting the blonde's mouth. "I don't know how tomorrow is going to go… but I feel better about it now. Thank you… master…"

Jou was silent for a long moment, then sighed, smiling softly as he reached over and stroked the brunette's hair. "Yeah, okay… but don't think you're getting out of this scott free."

Kaiba chuckled, "You're going to punish me for wanting to be punished?"

Jou groused, "Maybe I am. You have no right to complain!"

"I wasn't," Seto smirked.

"So…" Jou decided to change the subject after a while. "Did it really help you? What did you thick of the afternoon's events?"

"Yes, it did help. I tested the limits with the beads, but it was a step forward, I think. Though…" he raised an eyebrow at the blond, "You forgot the leash."

Jou smirked in return, "Did I…?" the tone he used convinced the CEO that the blond hadn't forgotten at all, "I suppose I'll have to remedy that mistake later."

Seto felt a fine tremor of arousal go through him at the promise. He wanted to know what the blond meant, but the mystery only made it that much more exciting. "And also, you forgot the extra punishment you promised."

"Nah, didn't forget. Just didn't say when I was gonna do it. It's late. We'll eat some dinner, take a bath, then go to bed. You have a long day tomorrow."

Seto sighed. "I take it you already ordered in and it'll be delivered to my office any minute now."

A cheeky grin was his only answer, making the brunette sigh again.

"It better not be pizza again."

"Don't worry, it ain't," Jou assured, getting up from the bed and getting dressed. "You rest there a bit longer. You passed out and your ass if gonna smart something fierce if you try to sit up. I'll apply more ointment on it after the bath."

Seto was about to complain, but then gave in with a soft smile. His master really did spoil him, but he would gladly take advantage of having his every need sought to.

Dinner consisted of Chinese, the bath consisted of a round of slow, languorous love making, followed by a full, restful night of sleep held in his golden master's arms.

The morning consisted of a wild wake-up call of sex and the start of the promised punishment. Life was good.

He was impressed by the young CEO, having just signed a contract with Kaiba Corp. to work together on a new line of holographic game designs.

To be honest he hadn't been sure about working with the teen CEO. It didn't matter how much of a genius the kid was, nothing could replace experience. But he had been blown away by the teen's professionalism, his ideas, and his designs. He had prepared for any outcome or situation perfectly. In the end there was no way he could say no.

The only problem was… "Mr. Kaiba, you've been looking very tense this whole time. Is everything alright?" It was true. The young CEO was moving a bit stiffly, and he kept shifting in his seat, not letting himself bend too much. A few times it even looked like he was straining against something.

"It's nothing," the brunette responded smoothly. "I was just up late perfecting the final design for the games. I'm afraid I wore out my back. I actually have an appointment with chiropractor after his." He chuckled softly, looking a bit sheepish that someone as young as him had to have a chiropractor on call.

"You're very dedicated."

The CEO bowed his head politely, "I am serious about our partnership. This will take both of our companies to the next level.

It was all a lie, well not the importance of the partnership, but his appointment and his back aches. The truth of the matter was at this point the teen was afraid of standing up and give away the fact that he had an erection straining against the front of his pants.

Under his high collar and clothes was his slave collar, a long, thin leash clipped to the end of it. The leash went down his chest, then looped between both of his nipple rings, pulling them both towards the center of his chest, pulled down taut to tie around his throbbing cock, then lower, the loop at the end encircling his balls tightly as well. Bending pulled the leash tighter, sending shock waves of painful pleasure through his body.

And more than that, after his intense wake-up call his master had shoved a small plug up his ass, successfully holding the blonde's cum deep inside him. Of course, any little shift made the CEO feel the plug rub against his prostate, but the feel of his master's cum moving inside him kept him from holding completely still. They served as reminders of his might with his golden master, reminding him that his master was still with him even now. It had kept him calm.

And it also reminded him that his master would be by again this afternoon… He shifted in place and shivered in pleasure when the toy nudged against his prostate again, biting back a moan when he felt his cum shift within him as well. Proof, more than the piercings and tags, that his master owned him completely

The end!

-

Umm... I don't know... please don't hate me for the massive OOCness? XD;; I can just... see it happening all too easily. Kaiba is so in control of every aspect in his life, he probably would be the type to have a kink for being completely controlled. Jou... Jou is a ukeme! XD! (uke and seme!) I could see him wanting to control the usually bastard Kaiba. XD;; I just don't know.

This fic was first inspired when I started reading D/s Naruto. Extremely hot fic! And it got me into my D/s kink! (don't practice it, just like to read it ._. ). It took forever to write, but I was happy with the results

... I'm really starting to think I just like stories where someone is in complete control of their partner in sex... D/s, erotic hypnosis... it's just... there... XD;

And yes, this is a oneshot... XD Sorry! I might write little continuation drabbles... but nothing serious... and only if the mood strikes me?

Please review!

**Oh! And if you are a fan of my fics, be it just a particular fic or many of them, please check out the link provided in my profile under the title "A Call To All Fans!" It would really mean a lot to me! Thank you!**


End file.
